Windows generally share a common function, whether glass or plastic and whether used in buildings, automobiles, aircraft, boats, motorcycle visors, or glasses: to permit light transmission into a physical structure. Users of vehicles such as automobiles, aircraft, boats, and planes, have especially benefited from the use of windows, as they provide protection from the elements while still permitting visual acuity.
Most conventional windows have only a single transmissivity state. Thus, whether it be rain or shine, dusk or dawn, or noon or night, most conventional windows transmit virtually all available light. Although this may be desirable in many circumstances, such as during periods of low light levels, in other circumstances it may be less than optimal.
Systems and methods for providing windows with variable light transmission capability may experience degradation over time. For example, such systems may fall out of calibration, such that the desired transmissivity indicated by a control device may not be the actual transmissivity of the window. Thus, the windows may need to be tested and tuned periodically to ensure proper functioning.